heyarnoldfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
"Arnold and Gerald's Time Travel Problem" transcript
Scene 1: The Hillwood Neighborhood streets Future Wolfgang: “Curse you, Shortman and Johanssen, if you hadn’t interfered with the time I robbed Hillwood Bank, I wouldn’t be trapped in this time travel portal!” Future Wolfgang grabs a time travel device. Future Wolfgang: “Finally, at last.” Zap Future Wolfgang: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Future Wolfgang: “Hey, I’m in Hillwood, but Arnold and Gerald won’t stop me this time.” The scene cuts to 26-Year-Old Arnold and 28-Year-Old Gerald throwing a couple of rocks near Arnold and Gerald’s bedroom windows. Arnold: Yawning “What’s going on around here?” 2 little rocks fly right by Arnold and Gerald’s bedroom windows. Gerald: “Hey, what’s the big idea there?” 26-Year-Old Arnold: “We’re terribly sorry, but we need to warn you guys.” Arnold: “Warn us?” Gerald: “About what?” 28-Year-Old Gerald: “Whatever you guys do, be sure to wear the time travel belts at PS 118 School tomorrow morning.” Arnold: “Huh, what?” Gerald: “How do you guys know about the time travel belts?” Arnold: “Who are you?” 26-Year-Old Arnold and 28-Year-Old Gerald run off and disappear in a trace. Arnold: “They disappeared!” Gerald: “Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get the time travel belts from the Hillwood Science Lab.” Arnold: “If there’s trouble tomorrow morning, we wanna be prepared for it!” 26-Year-Old Arnold: “Oh, yes, you need to be ready for trouble tomorrow morning, Young Arnold and Young Gerald.” 28-Year-Old Gerald: “Hillwood’s existence depends upon it.” The very next morning……… Arnold and Gerald are sitting right by the window and they see Harold, Sid, and Stinky standing by. Arnold: “Hey, Harold, Sid, Eugene, Stinky!” Gerald: “Over here!” Harold: “Hey, you guys.” Sid: “What do you want?” Eugene: “What brings you here?” Stinky: “What do you wanna tell us about?” Arnold: “Come over here right away, you guys.” Gerald: “It’s a matter of life and death.” Sid: “Oh, just relax, you guys.” Eugene: “Just relax.” Harold: (eats his chocolate banana pop) “We’ll be over there in 1 minute!” Harold, Sid, Stinky and Eugene are sitting in other seats. Arnold: “So even though we don’t know what it’s all about, we’re wearing the time travel belts around our clothes.” Gerald: “See that?” Stinky: “So, on account of you’re prepared for everything else.” Sid: “Well, I don’t normally see what the big problem is.” Arnold: “But, you guys, everything else is happening all at once.” Gerald: “Yeah, man, Helga and Lila along with Phoebe and Rhonda are still pestering us to decide which 1 of them will be our permanent girlfriends. Arnold: “No matter which 1 of them I choose, Helga or Lila, the other 1 would hate me for it.” Gerald: “I know, Arnold, but if I chose either Phoebe or Rhonda, 1 of them would probably hate me for it as well.” Arnold: “Yeah right, we can’t make up our minds.” Stinky: “Willikers, That sounds like a real big problem.” Arnold: “And we also had to let Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz know if today that we’re taking that participation to study down town for our 5th grade life.” Arnold: “By accepted, we’ll be gone away from Hillwood for an entire month and year.” Stinky: “There’s your solution to the Helga and Lila with Phoebe and Rhonda problems.” Gerald: “Huh, what?” Harold: “Just tell them, that you’re both going to Europe, and it wouldn’t be fair to either 1 of them for both of you to make 1 single decision, ‘til the 2 of you return from Europe.” Eugene: “Wow, are we ever gonna have a lot of fun and excitement in Europe, you guys?” Harold: “Eating rigatoni in Rome, devouring sausage patties in Oktoberfest and chomping on potato wedges in the silhouette of the Notre Dame Cathedral.” Arnold: “Uh, you guys?” Gerald: “None of you will be coming with both of us.” Arnold: “The awards only pay for me and Gerald here.” Stinky: “They don’t let you bring any of your good friends along?!?” Sid: “What kind of crazy awards are they tryin’ to dump on you guys?” Arnold: “Sorry about that, you guys.” Harold: “We’ll let you guys stay!” Stinky: “And if you 2 wanna go galloping around Europe without your good friends, then go ahead!” Sid: “Have a lot of fun and excitement in Europe!” Harold: “Who needs you anyway?!?” Arnold: “Wait, you guys.” Gerald: “Don’t be that way.” Harold, Sid, Stinky and Eugene walk away from Arnold and Gerald. Gerald: “We can’t seem to please anybody around here in Hillwood.” Arnold: “We need to do some serious thinking around here.” Cut to Arnold and Gerald sitting around thinking underneath a life size Dino Spumoni statue. Arnold: “Lila.” Gerald: “Phoebe.” Arnold: “Europe or Hillwood.” Gerald: “We’re running outta time to make a real good decision here.” Lila: Off Screen “Arnold, Arnold Shortman!” Phoebe: Off Screen “Gerald, Gerald Johanssen!” Arnold: “Huh, what?” Arnold and Gerald: “Whoaaaaaaaa!” Thud! Gerald: “What the hay?” Arnold: “Oh, hey, Lila.” Gerald: “Phoebe……” Lila: “This is your final chance, Arnold.” Phoebe: “Make up your mind, Gerald.” Arnold: “Well, we……we…” Gerald: “We can’t make up our minds.” Arnold: “We’re terribly sorry.” Phoebe: Uncontrollably “Lila, wait for me!” Arnold: “Smooth move, Gerald, is there anybody left we haven’t made miserable yet?” Scene 2: PS 118 School/Principal Wartz’s office Arnold: On Door “Mr. Simmons? Principal Wartz?” Principal Wartz: “Oh, Arnold, Gerald.” Mr. Simmons: “Come in to visit.” Arnold: “We……” Gerald: “We made up our minds.” Arnold: “We’re gonna accept the awards to Europe.” Gerald: “This will be our final chance at PS 118.” Arnold: “After all, nobody’s gonna miss us anyway.” Gerald: “It’s not like we’re making 1 difference in everybody else’s entire lives here in Hillwood.” Mr. Simmons: “Oh, don’t feel that way about yourselves, boys.” Principal Wartz: “Everybody else makes a few differences, now sit right down, boys.” Arnold and Gerald sit right down in the 2 sits in the back of the office. Principal Wartz: “I wanna tell both of you something that somebody once told me: the very 1st day I took over as school principal here.” Mr. Simmons: “Now, Arnold, Gerald…..” Monster Roaring Loudly Arnold, Gerald, Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz: “Huh, what?” Arnold: “I think it came from outside the school building.” Principal Wartz: “Well, we’re gonna need to look into this 1 ourselves, pardon us, boys.” Gerald: “Man, mmm, mmm, mmm.” Cut to Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz outside the PS 118 school building. Mr. Simmons: “Now what kind of a monster would make such a noise like that?” Monster Roaring Loudly Again Principal Wartz: “Oh my goodness gracious!” Mr. Simmons: “Gotta run away!” Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Mr. Simmons: “Somebody help us, help!” Arnold and Gerald: “Huh, what?” Arnold: “Oh man!” Gerald: “Why is it always everything else that gets destroyed?” Arnold: “Oh no!” Gerald: “Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz are about to become t-rex monster chow!” Arnold: “Leave them alone!” Gerald: “They're the best teacher and school principal we have at PS 118!” Mr. Simmons and Principal Wartz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Arnold and Gerald: “Whoaaaaaaa!” Thud! Arnold: “Huh, what?” Arnold and Gerald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Arnold: “Uh oh……” The t-rex monster gets more closer to Arnold and Gerald. Arnold: “GET AWAY FROM US!” Gerald: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Future Wolfgang: Megaphone “Are you feeling a little bit desparate Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johanssen?” Arnold: “Future Wolfgang!” Gerald: “We should’ve known you were behind this nonsense!” Future Wolfgang: Megaphone “When I escaped through the time travel portal, I scoured all of time to wipe out your beloved Hillwood, and here it is, what do you guys think about my choice?” Arnold: “Obviously, we’d try to go on without it.” Future Wolfgang: “I hope that it’s a particularly painful thought, the final hours of your entire lives, that very soon, you’re good friends and the entire neighborhood will soon meet the exact same fate.” The t-rex monster tries to eat Arnold and Gerald, but they disappear into Hillwood’s past. Future Wolfgang: “Finally, I’ve got my revenge on Arnold and Gerald, and right now, it’s Hillwood’s turn to suffer the consequences.” Cut to Arnold and Gerald in Hillwood’s past…….. Arnold: “Man! that was close.” Gerald: “Now to get back and stop Future Wolfgang right before he does more damage to Hillwood.” Arnold: “Oh no, the solo batteries have been depleted.” Gerald: “We’re stuck here ‘til they recharge.” Arnold: “And exactly where and when is here?” Gerald: “Maybe we can get a better viewing from 1 of those hill tops over there.” Arnold: “It’s not like they’ve got everything else better to do around here ‘til the batteries recharge.” Gerald: “Huh, what?” Arnold: “No, we don’t recognize 1 single thing.” Gerald: “We could be anywhere.” Arnold: “Uh oh, Gerald, this could be very big trouble.” 49-Year-Old Arnold: “Do you guys speak English?” Gerald: “Of course we do.” 56-Year-Old Gerald: “We notice that you 2 are the very 1st bear skin Natives we’ve ever met in our entire lives.” 49-Year-Old Arnold: “Strange looking clothes you’ve got there.” Arnold: “They better not give away that we’re from the future.” Gerald: Throat “All of our people wear clothes like these.” Arnold: “What year is this we suppose?” 49-Year-Old Arnold: “1697…..” 56-Year-Old Gerald: “Goodbye, we must be movin’ on, we’re not havin’ much luck with our huntin’ skills.” Arnold: “There’s a nice big valley right over there.” 49-Year-Old Arnold: “Huh, what?” 56-Year-Old Gerald: “Show us.” Gerald: “Our pleasure.” Arnold: “A hilltop and some woods.” 49-Year-Old Arnold: “We can call this place Hillwood.” Arnold: “Hillwood!” Gerald: “It really is!’ Arnold: “We read about this in Mr. Simmons’ 5th grade class.” Sounds Arnold: “Well, we’ve got a little bit of power juice back.” Gerald: “Time to head back to Hillwood……” Arnold and Gerald transport themselves right into Hillwood’s present……. Arnold: “Well, it looks a lot like Hillwood.” Gerald: “But did we make it all the way to the present?” Arnold: “Uh, no, it looks like we’ve missed it by 27 years.” Beeping Sounds Gerald: “It looks like we’ve got a little bit of power juice left.” Arnold: “I hope that it’s enough to get us back into our own time.” 47-Year-Old Principal Wartz: “What a terrible afternoon, I’m leaving PS 118 and going back home to my apartment, maybe I can get my old career back!” Arnold: “Look, that’s Principal Wartz!” Gerald: “From 27 years in the past!” Arnold: “And he sounds terribly upset about something here.” Gerald: “Excuse us…..” 47-Year-Old Principal Wartz: “Huh, what?” Arnold: “Is something wrong here?” 47-Year-Old Principal Wartz: “Boys, everything’s wrong around here, this was my very 1st day as school principal at PS 118, I’ve always wanted to be a school principal, to guide 4th, 5th and 6th grade students and their education and help teachers make a difference between after today and tomorrow morning, I know I’m just not cut out for the career.” Gerald: “What the heck happened?” 47-Year-Old Principal Wartz: “What did happen? I’ve lost my temper with the 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th grade students, the teachers don’t like me, and the PTA president is fed up ‘cause I gave his nephew detention ‘til the remaining month.” 47-Year-Old Principal Wartz: “That does it, I’m gonna quit, and go back home to my apartment!” Arnold: “No, you can’t leave PS 118.” Gerald: “Think about all of the years you put into becoming school principal.” Arnold: “You can’t throw all of it away.” 47-Year-Old Principal Wartz: “It doesn’t matter anymore, I’ve already made up my mind!” Gerald: “So you just had 1 terrible bad day.” Arnold: “You need to keep trying, don’t give up, tomorrow morning will be completely different by now.” Gerald: “If a 4th, 5th or 6th grade student became discouraged and wanted to leave PS 118, what would you tell them?” 47-Year-Old Principal Wartz: “To keep trying and not give up, you guys are absolutely right, I can’t leave, I must go back to PS 118 tomorrow morning and keep trying, thanks, you guys, who knows? maybe I’ll get Robert Simmons to crack a good smiling face.” Arnold: “Good old Principal Wartz.” Gerald: “Maybe we can go back to our own time.” Arnold and Gerald disappear right into the time of their younger years….. Arnold: “This looks just like our neighborhood, but what year is this 1?” Gerald: “Huh, what?” Arnold: “A moving van right in front of the Pataki’s apartment.” Gerald: “I wonder what’s going on around here.” Arnold: “We better look into this 1.” 6-Year-Old Arnold and 7-Year-Old Gerald riding their speed bikes. 6-Year-Old Arnold: “Wheeeee!” 7-Year-Old Gerald: “Yahoo!” Arnold: “Those young kids are very fast!” Gerald: “What are they thinking?” Arnold: “Wow, were we ever that good on those speed bikes?” 6-Year-Old Arnold: “Hi there, I’m Arnold…..” 7-Year-Old Gerald: “And I’m Gerald….” 6-Year-Old Arnold: “You’re new around here, aren’t you?” Gerald: “We just hope that the two girls from our time is safe and secure.” Cut to Hillwood’s future with two girls running away from the t-rex monster…….. Lila: “Come on, hurry!” Phoebe: “In here!” Monster Growling Viciously Phoebe: “Oh no, not again!” Harold: “Help, save me! MOMMY!” Future Wolfgang: Megaphone “Attention, Hillwood Diner customers,” All 4 PS 118 5th Grade Girl Students: “Huh, what?” Future Wolfgang: “I just want all of you to know how much I’m really enjoying this event, but 1st of all, the t-rex monster ate Sid and Harold, and right now, he’s gonna get the rest of you and all of Hillwood.” Hillwood Diner Customers Gasping In Fear Sid, Stinky, Eugene and Harold grab Helga, Lila, Phoebe and Rhonda’s right shoulders. All 4 PS 118 5th Grade Girl Students: “Huh, what?” Stinky: Up “Willikers!” Sid: Up “Arnold and Gerald are gone for good?!?” Eugene: Up “That’s terrible!” Harold: Up “They-They can’t be!” Lila: Up “The last time I saw Arnold, I was so harsh.” Phoebe: Up “And the last time I saw Gerald, I went way too far on him.” All 4 PS 118 5th Grade Girl Students: Uncontrollably Harold: Uncontrollably All 2 PS 118 5th Grade Girl Students: “Huh, what?” Sid, Stinky and Eugene: Uncontrollably Harold: Tearfully “Poor Arnold and Gerald!” Stinky: Tearfully “This really bites!” Sid: Tearfully “I know, but I can’t stand the pressure of this tragic situation!” Eugene: Tearfully “So young, so brave, cut down to their prime!” Phoebe: Tearfully “If only Arnold and Gerald were still alive,” All 8 PS 118 5th Grade Students: Uncontrollably Cut back to Arnold and Gerald, who is still in Hillwood’s present… Arnold: “Come on…..” Gerald: “Recharge already…….” 5-Year-Old Helga: “Hey, you there, come over here immediately.” Arnold: “Huh, what?” Gerald: “Rhonda?” Arnold: “What the heck is she doing here?” Gerald: “Her close family would’ve moved to Hillwood for another year and month.” Arnold: “We better hurry this up and get outta here, Gerald.” Gerald: “Whatever you say, Arnold, whatever you say.” 5-Year-Old Helga: “And get my sneakers polished, I want them to shine very brightly.” Arnold and Gerald magically teleport themselves back to Hillwood’s Future, and Harold, Sid, Stinky, Eugene, Lila and Phoebe rush outta Hillwood Diner. Harold: “Arnold, Gerald, you’re alive!” Sid: “It’s good to see you guys again!” Stinky: “Willikers, we’re back together again!” Helga: “Oh, Arnold, Gerald!” Rhonda: “We thought you guys were gone for good.” Lila: “We promise that we’re never gonna let you outta our sight again.” Phoebe: “We’re not gonna let you leave here anymore.” Eugene: “So, you guys, what made you wanna time travel in the 1st place?” Arnold: “Well, you guys, Gerald and I wanted to see what Hillwood was like in the past, present and future.” Gerald: “Now we really know what’s going on around here.” Future Wolfgang: (off screen) “So you both got rid of my t-rex monster, enjoy your triumph while it lasts longer, now I’m the only 1 with a time travel device, I can bring back another t-rex monster, or 12 t-rex monsters, or even 100 t-rex monsters” Future Wolfgang: “And finally, there’s nothing you can do to stop me, Arnold Shortman and Gerald Johanssen.” 26-Year-Old Arnold: “That’s not gonna happen this time, Wolfgang!” 28-Year-Old Gerald: “You’re going to the jail house in your own time!” Future Wolfgang: “No, wait, this isn’t what it looks like!” 26-Year-Old Arnold deletes Future Wolfgang outta Hillwood so that the police officers can arrest him and take him to the jail house in the future. 26-Year-Old Arnold: “There, that finally got rid of him.” Arnold: “So, 26-year-old version of me and 28-year-old version of Gerald, what was your entire life like in Hillwood’s future?” 26-Year-Old Arnold: “Well, 10-year-old version of me and 9-year-old version of Gerald, I got married to Helga and had a 2-year-old son named Philip, Gerald got married to Phoebe and had a 3-year-old daughter named Becky, Harold got married to Rhonda, Stinky got married to Lila, Sid got married to Nadine and Eugene got married to Sheena.” 28-Year-Old Gerald: “And that’s exactly how the love triangle went in the 1st place.” 26-Year-Old Arnold: “Well, it’s been a very long time, goodbye, you guys, we’re going back to our own time right now.” 26-Year-Old Arnold and 28-Year-Old Gerald teleport back to their own time…. Arnold: “We’ve decided not to take the European scholarship, you guys.” Gerald: “We’ve decided that we belong here in Hillwood.” Eugene: “That’s good, you guys.” Sid: “We all need you here.” Fade to another black screen……. [Hey Arnold! End Credits Theme Music Playing In Background] Based on the characters created by Craig Bartlett Music by Jim Lang Co-executive producers, Steve Viksten Executive Producers, Marjorie Chon & Julia Pistor Produced by Craig Bartlett Directed by Craig Bartlett Voice Cast Members Tara Charendoff as Arnold Shortman (boy kid voice) and 6-year-old Rhonda (voice) Jamil Walker Smith as Gerald Johanssen (voice digitally remastered to a higher pitch using sound audio) and 28-Year-Old Gerald (voice in his normal pitch) Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena Jefferson (voices) Mona Marshall as Sid Patterson (boy kid voice) Candi Milo as Stinky Peterson (country western boy kid voice) Nika Futterman as Eugene Horowitz (boy kid voice) Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice) Dan Butler as Mr. Simmons (voice) David Wohl as Principal Wartz and Mr. Berman (voices) Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice) Spencer Klein as 26-Year-Old Arnold (voice) Lauren Robinson as Nadine Lowenthal (voice) Ben Stiller as Mr. Horowitz (voice) April Winchell as Mrs. Horowitz (voice) Toran Caudell as Wolfgang and Future Wolfgang (voices) Frank Welker as T-rex monster (spooky monster sound effects) Ashley Buccille as Lila Sawyer (voice) Craig Bartlett as Brainy (voice) Anndi MacAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl (voice) Kath Soucie as Curly (boy kid voice) and 5-year-old Helga (voice) Memorial Dedications Dedicated to the loving memories of Richard Mulligan (1932-2000), Michael Jeter (1952-2003), Vincent Schiavelli (1948-2005), Lou Rawls (1933-2006), Tony Jay (1933-2006), Harvey Korman (1927-2008), Henry Gibson (1935-2009), Zelda Rubinstein (1933-2010), Phyllis Diller (1917-2012) and Davy Jones (1945-2012). Category:Season 6 Transcripts Category:Transcripts